PlayStation Power Issue 1
This issue was cover-dated June 1996 and cost £2.75. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (3,5) Letters - 1 page (94) PlayStation Power Awards - 2 pages (96-97) Next Month - 1 page (98) News PSXpress - 8 pages (6-13) *Sony's Fall Line-Up: Crash Bandicoot ''& ''Aquanaut's Holiday - (6) *Konami's Secret Fighter: Kumite: The Fighter's Edge - (7) *Welcome - Pete Wilton; The Next Files: Tombs: Tomb Raider; Actua Bugged - Actua Soccer; I have a dream... Dean Ashton (Millennium) - (8) *Inside Story: Bugged Out: Analysis on Actua Soccer and Krazy Ivan ''bugs. - Andy Smith; Syndicate's Strategic withdrawal: ''Syndicate Wars; Tekken 2; Jumping Flash 2 - (9) *Sampras on Form: Sampras Extreme Tennis; PS Rally: Burning Road; Letterboxes Banned; People Power - (10) *Die Hard now September: Die Hard Trilogy; Actua Golf; Lightbulb: Wipeout ''- (11) *''Motor Toon Grand Prix 2, Battle Arena Toshinden 2, A-Train; NewsBite - (12) *Battling Micro Racers: Supersonic Racers, Micro Machines V3; Space Hulk: Doom with brains: Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels - (13) Previews Burning Road - Pete Wilton - 2 pages (62-63) BLAM! Machinehead - Josse Bilson - 2 pages (64-65) Fade to Black - Jonathan Davies - 2 pages (66-67) Reviews Ridge Racer Revolution : It's only RR that even comes close to RRR. The control, the design of the tracks abd the music are sure-fire winners. Adidas Power Soccer : A brilliantly arcade footy game, it could have been better if the passing and selection were up to scratch. NHL FaceOff : Most realistic and enthralling ice hockey sim on any platform. Should have more polished presentation. NBA Live '96 : The dodgy 3D graphics destroy the feel of what should be an enjoyable arcade basketballer. Psychic Detective : This reaches a new level for the interactive movie genre, but it's still not satisfying enough. Price Power PowerTest: Who are the Champions? - Pete Wilton, Josse Bilson, Daniel Griffiths - 6 pages (44-49) :In the lull before the European Football championships we play a week in the life of thefour top footy games around and tell you what's the best for your money. ::Actua Soccer (9) vs Adidas Power Soccer (8) vs FIFA Soccer '96 (5) vs Goal Storm (6) Price Hunter: Controllers - 1 page (52) Price Palace: Dixons - page 54 Public Inconvenience: John Menzies - page 55 Private Investigations - page 56 Crisps of the Month - 1 page (58) Listings Tips Ridge Racer Revolution - Tips - 1 page (68) Alien Trilogy - Guide - 14 pages (69-83) Actua Soccer - Tips - 4 pages (84-87) Magic Carpet - Tips - 4 pages (88-91) Cheats Special - 2 pages (92-93) *''Assault Rigs, Destruction Derby, Doom, Wipeout, FIFA Soccer '96'' Adverts GamesMaster Issue 43 - 1 page (14) Official Playstation Magazine Issue 7 - 1 page (35) Edge Issue 33 - 1 page (42) Other Credits Art Editor :Brad Merrett Deputy Editor :Josse Bilson Staff Writer :Daniel Griffiths Art Assistant :Chris Bates Contributors :Andy Smith, Dave Roberts, Steve Owen, Jonathan Davies Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews Category:Future Publishing issues Category:PlayStation Power issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 1996 Category:Magazines released in 1996